The Family Man
by Digital Damita
Summary: Based on the movie ‘The Family Man’ coupling Mimato. (Work in progess).
1. Chapter I

Shi-chan: I chose editing this story over passing Psychology 1001. Go me. :-P Oh yeah--I'm Kittie's beta-reader, Shimegami Ichijouji. Hajimemashite. ^_^ Read on!   
  
Hewwo every one this is my new fanfic, it has been based on "The Family Man," god how I love that movie. I don't own digimon or this movie wish i did though :,(   
This is Mimato again, I have an obbession, bugger me *no thanks* good *sticks her tongue out* I really wish I had a brain.  
  
  
I have thought about this idea for a while it just had to fit Mimi and Matt again. *hears people yawning* I wrote a plan so hopefully this should go smoothly. Matt is 31 and Mimi is 30, okies? Goodie. I promise I will write more chapters to Ride, Take A Stab At My Heart, Christmas Blues and Play The Game. I really should stop writing more stories when I haven't finished the others. Oh well!  
  
Please relax and enjoy :)  
  
*~*The Family Man*~*  
*The Beginning*  
  
  
Matt Ishida had it all: money, looks, a great job and any girl he wanted.   
  
But why would a man with everything be working on Christmas Eve?   
  
Matt sat alone in his New York office, looking over piles of paper. He was a stockbroker of great accord and very dedicated to his work. "Pete, I need this deal sealing by tomorrow." Pete was twice the size of anyone Matt knew; with brown hair and brown eyes though really too shy to stand up to anyone most of the time. "Matt, I have children, it's Christmas Eve, don't you go anywhere?" Pete moaned.   
  
"That's a sore bit," Alicia, the secretary, told Pete as she placed more papers on Matt's desk.  
  
"You're a slave to your wife and children, huh?" Matt asked, looking over his papers.   
  
"I want to see their faces on Christmas morning when they open their presents. Why is that a sore point?"   
  
Alicia smiled "Well, when he was 18 years old on Christmas Eve, Matt left his girlfriend."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Matt, why don't you explain?"   
  
Matt looked up and put the paper down. "No thanks, you're doing a good job, Alicia," Matt replied as he left the office. "I need to speak with Mr. Lewis; I'll be back."   
  
Alicia gave Pete a pained smile. "Well, as I was saying, Matt and his girlfriend had planned on him going away, but when it got to the Airport in Japan, she wanted him to stay with her."   
  
"What did he do?" Pete asked.   
  
"He left, saying they had planned it, then he never heard from her again. He chose money over love!"   
  
"No wonder he doesn't like this time of year..."   
  
"Yeah, well, I'm going home, night Pete."   
  
"Night, Alicia."   
  
  
  
"Aw, Matt, last one here at night, and first one here in the morning, even working on Christmas Eve?"   
  
"Of course, John, we have that deal to be signed tomorrow."   
  
"Of course. You know, Matt, you remind me of myself when I was your age, young and great stock broker with a future ahead of him."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Well, you should go on home, will I see you here tomorrow?"   
  
"You bet! Good night, John."   
  
"Night, Matt."   
  
The lift doors opened and Matt came face-to-face with Mick, the security guard. "Good night, Mick."   
  
"Night, Matt, have a good Christmas."   
  
"You too." Matt replied as he walked through the doors. He took out the keys to his red Porche. "I need to go and get some milk," Matt reminded himself out loud as he got into the flashy car. He pulled up at the nearest convienience store and locked up the car again, listening to the bells tinkle as he walked into the shop.   
  
Now, where's the milk? Matt's thoughts were interrupted by a young black man at the counter trying to make the shop keeper sign his lottery ticket. "Sign my lottery ticket!"   
  
"No," the shop keeper replied, looking annoyed.   
  
"Come on! Sign my ticket!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"I'm giving you one last chance to sign it." the young black man pulled out a gun.   
  
"You don't want to do that!" Matt told the man.   
  
"You shouldn't be getting involved in this, this has nothing to do with you!"   
  
"Look pal, I'll pay you 200 dollars for that lottery ticket, it doesn't bother me. I can make 24 thousand down there." Matt pointed to a row of offices.   
  
The man looked at Matt then looked at the money. "Fine."   
  
The two of them slowly walked out the shop. The black man smiled at his companion. "You must be missing something in your life."   
  
Matt sighed.   
  
"What are you missing?" the man leaned against the wall.   
  
"Nothing. My life is perfect."   
  
"You brought it on yourself, Matt." Matt watched the man laugh and walk off. How did he know my name?   
  
The puzzled man got in his car and parked outside his apartment. The door man was waiting inside. "Good evening, Mr. Ishida."   
  
"Good evening, Robert." Matt got into the lift and was greeted by Mrs. Katie Teasdale. Mrs. Teasdale was a woman in her middle 50s who always liked to talk with Matt. "Evening, Mrs. Teasdale, so how is your sex life lately?"   
  
"Well, hopefully I'll get myself a seeing to tonight, I found myself a new young man!" Matt smiled. "How's yours?"   
  
"Just girls in and out; that's all my life," Matt laughed.   
  
"No relationships, then?"   
  
"No." The doors opened to allow Matt exit. "This is my stop--good night."   
  
"Good night," the lady replied as the doors closed.   
  
Matt fumbled around looking for his keys and found them in his suit pocket, opening the door to his huge apartment. "What a boring day." Matt sighed and fell into bed, curling up under the huge duvet. "I hope something at least mildly exciting happens tomorrow."   
  
With that last thought, Matt drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
To be Continued.........  
  
Ps.: everyone who has seen The Family Man knows the good bit is coming up! I hope your liking it so far. I would like to thank my brother who helped me remember half the film lol as i had forgotten well i haven't its just when that bit was on i went up stairs to get changed lol..   
luve it? Hate it? think i should keep writing? i will do any way but hey.. .... no flames thank you  
luve and hugz x  
kittie  
xxxx  
Shi-chan: *winks* Keep reading! 


	2. Chapter II

This is part two, The Family Man. I'd like to thank every one who has reviewed thank you sooo much, i'm enjoying writing this :)  
Please read and review, No flames thank you, I'm off to see how many choclate mini-eggs I can fit in my mouth!   
Shi-chan (resident beta-reader and editor): Well, Kittie didn't leave a disclaimer, so I figured I'd do it! ^__^ Digimon does not belong to either of us, it belongs to Toei and Fox and some other people. Please don't sue. Ja ne!  
Kittie: Thank you so much Shi-Chan you lovely lady :)  
  
The Family Man  
*~*Part two*~*  
  
  
"DADDY!" Matt was awakened to the voice of a young girl with strawberry blonde hair, bright green eyes; wearing a pink nightie and carrying a stuffed rabbit. "DADDY!" she shouted again,   
  
"Huh?" Matt shook his head to clear it. "Who?--" He turned to his left to see a young lady with chestnut hair buried under the covers   
  
"DADDY!" The girl was getting more and more cross.   
  
"Who's your daddy?" Matt asked confusedly, the comment drawing the chestnut-haired woman's attention.   
  
She sat up and looked sleepily at Matt, the latter immediately recognizing the mature features before him. "Mimi?"   
  
"Yes...oh, where's Josh?" Mimi climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. "Matt, stop messing around! I know it's Christmas but I don't think Mellie can wait any more" Mimi looked at the young girl lying with her head falling off the bed, "Melissa, where's your little brother?"   
  
"Asleep," she replied, and with this the girl fell of the bed.   
  
A puzzled Matt got up and walked dazedly down the stairs, leaving a confused Mimi and happy Mellie. iWhat on Earth is going on? Am I dreaming?/i He opened to the door and came face to face with Mimi's parents, Julia and Robert. *that's not right if you know there real names tell me! * "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa! What are you doing here?"   
  
Robert slapped Matt on the back playfully "its Christmas!"   
  
An equally confusing reply. Matt sighed and leaned against the window, staring out at the drive way. "Wait a minute...iWHERE'S MY PORCHE?!"   
  
"Are you joking, Matt?" Julia asked as she put her presents under the tree, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Give me your keys!" Matt demanded.   
  
"What about your own car?"   
  
"Robert, just give him the keys to that land rover!" Julia sighed.  
  
"Fine." The man passed the keys into Matt's clammy hands.   
  
The blonde ran outside and got into the car. Mimi had run to the door "MATT! MATT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she shouted at the back of the car,   
  
In his wind mirror Matt could see Mimi chasing after him. "I don't understand," he said out loud. "Mimi..." The car turned the corner and headed for New York City, leaving the chestnut-haired woman behind.   
  
Matt arrived outside his office block soon after. He got out of his car and and just stared at the building, walking slowly towards the door and the man beside it. "Hi, Mick."   
  
"Excuse me sir, do I know you?" Matt ignored him and walked over to the lifts. "Sir, it's Christmas Day. No one is allowed in the building."   
  
"Mick buddy, it's me, Matt."   
  
Mick gave him a hard stare. "Who? I'm sorry, sir, I will have to throw you out if you do not leave that lift."   
  
Matt fumed and slammed his hands down on the desk. "I'm the only who pays your salary! I AM THE OWNER OF THIS COMPARY!"   
  
Mick just looked lost and confused. "Sir..."  
  
Matt looked up, the Board of Employees catching his eye. At the top, where his name should be, there was a woman's name in his place--Kim Robertson. Matt stared in disbelief. "I can't take this anymore! iWhat's going on!?/i Clenching his hands into fists he ran out of the building, letting the door slam shut behind him.  
  
Matt decided finally to go home and sleep. This was all a bad dream--no, not a dream, a nightmare! However, reaching his home in the tower block, Matt walked into a big man.   
  
"Excuse me sir, but only people who live here are allowed in!"   
  
"But I ido/i live here..." Matt spotted Mrs. Teasdale walking through the lobby. "Mrs. Teasdale! You know me! We chat in the lift about our sex lives!"   
  
The lady looked at him like he was trash. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I do not!" "  
  
I live here! I'm the richest person in this building!"   
  
"Sorry sir, you are not allowed in here, are you on any medicine?"   
  
"NO!" Matt screamed, suddenly spotting his Porche! "OI YOU, GET OUT OF MY CAR!"   
  
The window rolled down to see the same man he had been talking to yesterday. "Get in Matt!"   
  
Matt jumped into the car, "You know what's happening, don't you!? Tell me what's going on! What did you do to my life!?"   
  
"I didn't do anything, you did it all."   
  
The man's composure was starting to infuriate Matt. "Where's my life!? Where is my old life, I want it back! How do I get it back..!?" Matt started to lose it.   
  
The man passed Matt a paper bag. "Breathe in here, if you're going to be sick! Roll down the windows and throw up out there!"   
  
"How do I get back!? Answer me!"   
  
"I can't tell you that. Just live through this, you will find your answer!"   
  
"TELL ME!"   
  
"Breathe!" the man told Matt. The car rolled to a stop in a quiet neighbourhood. "I know, Matt; why don't we get out, have a nice long walk and talk about this!"   
  
"Fine." Matt climbed out the car, slammed the door and off the car went leaving Matt in a cloud of smoke. "OI! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WALK!" Matt cried in fury.  
  
A brown-haired man jogged up to Matt, clapping him on the shoulder. "Matt! I just had Mimi on the phone saying you ran away, what happened?"   
  
"Huh? Who are you?"   
  
"You know me! I'm Tai, your best buddy!" Tai led Matt into his house, babbling about how worried Mimi had been. Matt stared at some framed pictures of himself and this guy called Tai, bowling.   
"I bowl?"   
  
"Yes, we're on a team. Did you hit your head or something?" Tai looked at Matt, perplexed.  
  
Matt sat down suddenly, overwhelmed.   
  
"So what's up? Is it Mimi?" Tai pressed.  
  
"Mimi?"   
  
"Oh wife problems, huh?"   
  
"She's my wife?!"   
  
"Yeah," Tai sighed. "back there missing you. Do you want me to take you home?"   
  
"Sure, its not like I can get out of this nightmare" Matt moaned   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing" Matt sighed.  
  
Matt entered 'his' house to see Mimi crying on the phone "Yes, officer, no....he's...no..." Mimi looked up and spotted Matt "Oh my God, he's here!" She slammed the phone down. "Matt, where have you been?! First you leave without telling me where you were going! And then you missed Christmas morning with the kids!" Mellie came in on her new bike and rode into Matt's feet, giving him a big smile. Mimi continued her rant. "You took 6 hours putting that bike together last night and you missed her face...she loved it." Mimi looked at her feet, trying to wipe her teary eyes. "Get dressed, we still have to go to Kari's. I've been so worried I could barely think."   
  
"I'm not going any where," Matt told her indignantly.   
  
"We do this every year! You love going to the Christmas party, what's wrong with you!?" Matt glared at her. "Fine, if you don't want to go I'll call and cancel my mother."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You can baby-sit the kids."   
  
"I'll come!" Matt didn't want to be trapped in this strange house for one minute longer. He ran upstairs to get changed. "My God, look at these clothes..." Matt pawed through the drawers. "This is disgusting!" He finally picked out a plain white shirt and a tie "I'll guess this will have to do," Matt sighed aloud, and began to get dressed.  
  
To be Continued.........  
  
ps it will get better, i promise you but it takes a while to get into the story, what do you think! hate it? love it? want me to carry it on?......i will anyway but still say you want me too :)  
luve and hugz x  
kittie  
xxxxx 


End file.
